Venezia
by MariSeverus
Summary: Lo que empieza en Venecia, termina en Venecia.


Este, un One sevmione, apartir del one Snarry "Sueños". Espero que les guste y no pregunten por qué (?) Saludos y besos.

MariSeverus.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, excepto ideas. El resto, le pertenece a JK Rowling

* * *

_Venezia _

Nunca había estado allí. No podía decir que era algo que esperaba, ya que nunca había visitado ese país. Italia. Los sueños, que corrían en lagos de muchos kilómetros. Venecia, romance declarado.

Sonrió suavemente, llenaba sus expectativas, de una forma muy agradable. Estaba allí, mirando todo eso que no conocía. Todos esos rincones de piedra y esas caminerías, que quién sabía dios, a dónde llegaban.

Estaba tan emocionada de conocerlo.

Su primer viaje. Un recorrido en góndola, por la ciudad. Estaba asombrada de las maravillas. La historia. La antigüedad. Italia no tenía nada que envidiarle a Inglaterra. Italia era magestuosa.

- Venecia, la ciudad en el agua. Los pobladores huían de los bárbaros, refugiándose en sus aguas.

Fantástico. Sublime paisaje. Estaba embelezada con los aromas, con las apariencias y sensaciones. El aire fresco que recorría su cuerpo, casi llegando hasta su alma. Soñaba con permanecer más tiempo, del que contaba.

Museos, paisajes y arte. Todo un compendio de conocimiento por adquirir. Pasear. Bien, sus tacones no eran aptos para ello, pero era fantástico. Suelos de piedra de dios sabía cuántos años.

La ciudad de sus sueños.

- Vuoi qualcosa da bere, signorina?- escuchó. Italiano. Había leído de él. El idioma del amor. O uno de ellos.

- Solo un caffè. Grazie.

- Il tuo benvenuto.

Sonrió, mirando a su alrededor. Agradecía haber aprendido algo del idioma. Con un suspiro suave, contempló a los dibujantes. A los retratistas, que encaraban la dura responsabilidad de mirar a una persona y decir lo que pensaban de ella. Un extraño trabajo. Una forma de arte.

- Grazie- dijo, cuando el café estaba en su mesa.

¿Qué más podría hacer, ya que estaba en Venecia?

Mientras pensaba, recordó que había un museo en su agenda. Con una sonrisa, pagó el café y se levantó de la mesa. ¿Dónde quedaba ese museo? Pues cómo olvidarlo, lo había oído tantas veces en el avión.

El museo era tan magestuoso como lo mencionaban. Muchos pasillos de arte tan fantástico. De piezas en exibición que jamás creyó ver. Nuevamente, no tenía nada que envidiarle a Inglaterra.

Y llegaba a tiempo para el recorrido guiado. Agradecía que el hombre hablara inglés, que no obviara detalles, pero ella quería ver más.

Explorar por su propia cuenta.

Mientras miraba, notó que muchas cosas llamaban su atención y no podía centrar su cabeza en una. Inventos y creaciones aparentemente de la nada. Todo eso, tan distinto. Era como si fuesen un mundo aparte.

Un buen lugar para vivir.

- Esa pieza que mira, es una de las más antiguas- dijo una mujer y ella asintió en silencio. Y esa que está allá- seáló una pared a su derecha- es muy famosa también. Una pintura que vale todo su peso en oro y más.

Eso la cautivó. Lucía hermosa. Los grabados, tan finos. Los detalles tan marcados. Estaba segura de que pese a no saber apreciar el arte muy bien, podía hallarlo muy hermoso.

- Síganme, el recorrido continúa- dijo el guía y ella asintió, retrocediendo. Mientras retrocedía, chocó con algo o con alguien. Se dio la vuelta, nerviosa. ¿Habría roto algo? Pues no había nada frágil allí, solo una persona. Una persona que la miraba con fijeza, mientras ella trataba de disculparse.

- No imaginaba que entre todos los cuadros, estaría este- dijo y ella creyó que se refería a la pintura.

Conocía esa voz en donde fuera. Esa concentración tal, que lograba ensimismar a cualquiera en mirarle.

Severus Snape, estaba allí.

- Profesor Snape.

- Señorita Granger. Veo que he perdido mis habilidades para reconocer a la gente. Aunque su cabello ya no la delata.

- No, creo que está mejor así.- dijo, hablando de su alisado. Sí, lucía diferente. Casi no podía percibir lo que conocía de ella.

- Me gustan los originales- confesó- no las copias- ella no captó de qué hablaba y suspiró.

- Me parece que no soy la única, a la que le gusta apreciar arte.

- Me temo que no. Aunque no sé si lo estaba apreciando o tratando de entender, qué demonios era.

- No hablo mucho, el italiano.

- Muchos no lo hablamos, tampoco- dijo, con su usual voz cargada de ironía. Hermione inspiró y asintió, con una sonrisa.

- Es agradable verlo- dijo, juntando sus manos frente a su pecho- Aunque creo que perderé a mi guía turístico.

Había comenzado a caminar, cuando la voz de Snape, la detuvo de nuevo. Ella inspiró en silencio y se detuvo.

- Si gusta, yo podría ser su guía. No hay muchos secretos de esta ciudad, que no conosco.

¿Por qué se sorprendía de escuchar a Snape, ofreciéndose? Si no podía jactarse de algo, no servía.

- Muy bien. Me encantaría.

Durante todo su viaje, estuvo escuchando la historia de las cosas. Estaba tan interesada, que era capaz de olvidar quién era y qué estaban haciendo. Sonaba tan distinto, contado por él, su ex profesor. Con una voz suave, como si tratara de arrullarla, con un cuento de hadas.

- Y por ello, la ciudad vive sumergida entre las aguas- dijo y Hermione asintió.

- Eso es realmente interesante- comentó, mientras caminaba. Sin quererlo, había pisado en falso y casi resbalaba dentro de uno de los canales. De no haber sido por la mano de Snape, que tiraba de ella, hacia el otro lado.

- Y habrá notado, que caminar en tacones, suele ser de doble filo.

- Sí, aprendido.

Hermione alzó la cabeza para mirar el inclemente sol y suspiró. ¡Qué terrible calor! Hubiese escogido un mes menos cálido, para llegar de visita. Snape suspiró y ella sintió que iba a sonreír.

- Creo que nos convendría detenernos un rato y almorzar. ¿No lo cree, Srta. Granger?

¿Era eso, una invitación?

- De acuerdo, profesor Snape.

Hermoso el restaurant, sobre el lago. Con una sonrisa, ella miraba el menú. Asombrosamente, Severus conocía más italiano del que ella creía que podría ser capaz de conocer.

Ya era cuestión de saber, qué estaba haciendo él allí. Ya él se lo temía, al mirar sus ojos, llenos de duda.

- ¿Qué hace aquí, profesor Snape?

Severus dio un suave sorbo a su café y la contempló con una mirada divertida. Ella se acomodó en la silla. El calor era insoportable. Se apartó el cabello del rostro e inspiró con dificultad.

- Vacacionaba. Luego de la guerra, de las clases. Me quedé. ¿Y usted, Srta. Granger? ¿Qué hace usted, aquí?

- Vacaciono. Conosco, aprendo.

- Entiendo.

La comida llegaba muy pronto. Italia famosa por su comida, por sus pastas y pizzas. Por supuesto, ella tenía el mismo deseo de probar su gastronomía. En un restaurant muggle, con un Snape luciendo lo más muggle que una vez pensó verle. Pero por supuesto, sin abandonar su gusto por el negro.

¿Podría abandonarlo?

- Supongo que disfruta de su pasta Napoli.

- Sí, está deliciosa. Mejor, en casa- sonrió y Snape movió la cabeza suavemente, asintiendo.

El tema de conversación, no iba a ser sobre la comida exquisita o no, que estaban comiendo. Con un suspiro, Severus juntó sus manos sobre la mesa y apoyó su quijada sobre ella. Hermione lo contempló con una inspiración profunda. Sus ojos , sus oscuros ojos, la contemplaban con mucha concentración.

- ¿Qué vino a conocer a Italia, Srta. Granger?

- Hermione, por favor- dijo y Snape asintió en silencio- ya no es mi profesor y asumo que puedo decirle por respeto y amabilidad, Severus.

- Puede.

Hermione se dijo que era una pregunta capciosa. Sonrió con suavidad, limpiándose los labios, con un pañuelo.

- El arte, la historia.

- Y el amor- dijo Snape- la mayoría de las personas, vienen a Italia, pensando en eso- comentó.

- ¿Usted lo pensó?

- Una vez. Pero no hablamos de mí, hablamos de usted.

Snape buscando el amor. Eso era extraño. Pero bueno, todos tenían una oportunidad.

- Pues sí. Eso también.

- Dicen, que hacer el amor en Italia...Es una especie de entrega total. Lo que empieza en Venecia, termina en Venecia- comentó Snape y Hermione nunca pensó oír esas dos palabras en su boca. "Hacer el amor".

- No lo sé, necesitaría de alguien que me lo explicara- comentó y Snape hizo un gesto con su rostro. Como si fuera a reírse.

- Puedo enseñarle

Ella sonrió. Sí, los tiempos cambiaban de una forma muy simpática. Asintió en silencio, mientras el mesero retiraba el dinero. Ella fue la primera en levantarse, cuando Snape, le siguió los pasos.

Al salir del restaurant, sintió dos manos sobre sus hombros y se dio la vuelta para mirar al hombre. Su pálido rostro, se encontraba surcado por una sonrisa a medias. Ella estaba mirándolo a los ojos, una vez más, entretenida.

- Nunca he dejado de pensar, que tiene algo que atrae- confesó y ella sonrió, orgullosa.

- Algo bueno tenía que existir en mí.

- Me gusta- dijo con una voz suave, que heló sus sentidos- pero me temo que si cree que seré su príncipe azul, la decepcionaré de forma catastrófica.

- Puedo vivir con eso.

- Vivirá decepcionada, toda su vida.

- Con eso también.

- No esperará que sea algo de toda la vida. Asumo. Solo un encuentro, lo demás queda entendido. No seré el padre de sus hijos ni seré su esposo en pocos días.

- Descuide, no quiero ser madre. No aún.

Dio una suave sonrisa y pronto, sintió el toque de sus manos, alrededor de su cintura, empujándola hacia él, de forma urgida. Cuando sus labios se encontraron, fue una extraña combinación de salsa napolitana y café, junto a la comida que él probaba. Algo que no alcanzaba para sacarla de sus pensamientos.

Sus labios se abrieron suavemente sobre los de ella y la lengua de Hermione, se introdujo, saboreando ambas combinaciones. Labios que se tocaban, lenguas también. Sintió sus manos, que la adherían más a él, mientras el beso se hacía más urgido, más fuerte.

Se separó de ella, sin dejar de depositar besos, a lo largo de su piel. De su cuello. Ella mantenía sus ojos cerrados. El placer viajaba por su cuerpo, como una góndola. Despacio, a través de su sangre.

- Conosco el lugar indicado, si está dispuesta a olvidarse de usted. Puedo hacerle el amor, de la forma más "Italiana" que pueda imaginar.

- Trato hecho, profesor Snape.

No se preguntó siquiera, de qué lugar estaba hablando. Al llegar, sostenida por él y su cuerpo, no se asombró demasiado.

Una pequeña casa, cercana a un lago. Una puerta de madera negra. Severus se apartó ligeramente de ella para buscar la llave. Hermione miró a su alrededor. Entonces vivía allí.

- Creo que una casa como esta es la mejor forma de comenzar- dijo y miró a su alrededor- el sonido de la naturaleza es muy calmo.

- Le dice eso a todas las mujeres.

- ¿Cree eso?- dijo, abriendo la puerta- Bienvenida a casa por unas cuantas horas.

- El mañana no importará. Cierto.

- No es un palacio. Si esperaba encontrarse sobre el agua y en una enorme cama, llena de rosas.

- ¿Podría esperar eso de usted?

- ¿Por qué está aquí?

- Actualmente, usted me está pareciendo atractivo- resolvió ella, con un suspiro.

- Entonces, estoy en lo correcto. No espera eso de este lugar.

Severus soltó las llaves a un lado, mientras Hermione miraba. El decorado, muy a su estilo. Mesas y sillas de madera negra. Un tapizado rojizo que en realidad no se veía nada mal.

- No tengo mucho sentido de la decoración. Espero que eso no logre disminuír ese "deseo" que hace que mueva sus piernas, de la forma en que lo está haciendo.

No se había fijado, en lo ansiosa que estaba de sentir y de hacer sentir. Esbozó una sonrisa fingida que Snape, tomóo por chiste y se rió de ella. Hermione suspiró, cuando sus manos volvieron a su trabajo. Sobre sus hombros, delineando cada músculo, cada hueso que encontraba en su paso.

- En Italia, acostumbramos a jugar con las sensaciones, primero. Es como la pasta. Sencilla en su contexto, compleja en descifrar su secreto. Lo que las hace tan exquisitas.

- Una mujer...

- Ciertamente- sonrió Snape, ante su inteligencia- Tan sabia como siempre- dijo, alrededor de su oído, cuando sus labios degustaban de una forma fantástica, su piel, sus orejas- tan sabia como siempre- susurró y ella suspiró.

Las manos de Snape, estaban por todas partes. Estaban sobre sus hombro, trazando cícrulos en su cuello, en su pecho. Hermione suspiraba, tratando de mantener su mente en un solo lugar, pero daba tantas vueltas, que simplemente no se concentraba. Estaba frente a un cristal, afuera había un patio. Hermoso.

Se miraba en el cristal, junto al hombre. Nunca antes había visto algo así. Solo en una pintura, que no abandonaba su cabeza.

Severus sonreía, ante su expresión. Luchaba por no cerrar sus ojos, ante el placer. Quería mirar. Quería saber cómo era hacer el amor, en Italia.

Y sentía diferente, cuando sus manos descendían a través de su vestido. Sus labios nunca se separaron de su piel. Su cuello, era cepillado por ellos de una forma fantástica. Podía sentir su pecho, sus pezones erectos, ante sus caricias. La tela de su vestido, ya comenzaba a molestarle.

Estaba tan sorprendida, de encontrarse junto a Severus Snape, haciendo el amor o el prefacio a eso. Mirándose en un cristal, junto a él. Eso tenía que ser una especie de sueño.

Las sensaciones se prolongaban más de lo que esperaba. No entendía como, pero fuera lo que fuera que el hombre estuviera haciendo, se sentía diferente. Alzó una mano y acarició los cabellos del hombre, con urgencia. Deseaba tanto ser tocada y tocar, más allá de lo que estaba sintiendo justamente en ese mismo instante.

Frotaba sus piernas, cuando el deseo amenazaba con morir allí. Estaba sintiendo la presión entre ellas y necesitaba desesperadamente, liberarse. Se movió ligeramente, sus piernas hicieron un movimiento que Snape, pudo entender.

- Típico, de extranjeros- murmuró su voz, entre sus cabellos- impacientes, no saben sentir primero.

No contestó, sus manos estaban ahora, dirigiéndose hacia su pecho. No podía esperar a sentirlo, tenía que empezar con algo. Terminaron en su pecho, estimulándose a sí misma. Pero no era lo mismo. Tenía que ser él quién lo hiciera.

Bajó la vista y buscó su mano. La sotuvo con la suya y le llevó hasta su pecho, esperando que él le hiciera sentir, eso que deseaba.

Pero no se movió, se soltó de ella y sonrió.

- Pazienza- susurró y ella alzaba la cabeza, para permitirle más espacio a sus labios, sobre su cuello- Pazienza, Hermione.

Su nombre, tan fantástico en sus labios. Sus cálidas manos se centraron en las cintas de su vestido, en su espalda.

- Siempre me ha gustado esa forma de atarse un vestido- dijo, mientras sus labios descendían por su espalda descubierta.- Las mujeres suelen tener una curiosa espalda que desencadena en otra cosa. La imaginación.

- ¿Vive soñando?

- En Venecia, solo se sueña.

Su lengua, recorría su espalda de una forma diferente. Enviaba escalofríos a su cuerpo, la combinación de su lengua ligeramente fría, contra su cuerpo cálido. Eso le gustaba y provocó un suave gemido de su parte. Alzó los brazos, para que él pudiera quitarle el vestido, luego de besar cada parte de la piel, donde las cintas terminaban cayendo.

Estaba semi desnuda, para Severus Snape. En otra circunstancia, ella lo habría desaprobado, pero su mente no estaba para oír excusas.

Sus manos estaban sobre su vientre. Jugaban, tanteaban su piel. Ella en cambio, quería otras cosas. Ya no podía soportarlo.

Los dedos, hacían círculos en su vientre, sus uñas brindaban un placer adicional. Hermione había movido sus manos hacia su espalda, cuando sus pezones erectos, luchaban por salir del sujetador, oprimidos. Severus la detuvo.

- No aún. Tenemos tiempo.

Ella no escuchó, apenas prestó la debida atención. Se miraba en el cristal. Sonreía levemente, mirándose, mirando a Snape. Besaba su hombro con delicadeza. Tomaba uno de sus brazos y lo besaba lentamente, hasta terminar en su mano. Cada dedo, cada centímetro de su piel, fue besado por aquel hombre, que fue su profesor.

Pese a que nunca en su vida, lo había visto como algo seductor, Severus Snape comenzaba a verse muy deseable ante sus ojos. La sonrisa de sus labios, no desaparecía, pese a que ella gemía suavemente. Pese a que ella buscaba sentir más de lo que estaba experimentando en ese momento.

Caminó a su alrededor, hasta detenerse frente a ella. Ya no podía mirarse en aquel vidrio, pero podría verse a través de sus ojos. La abrazó, Su rostro se perdió entre su cabello, liso. Soltó un gruñido, una especie de queja.

- ¿Nunca le dijeron que le sentaban los rizos? Ha de ser fantástico, sentirlos.

- En otra ocasión...-susurró ella.

- Sí, en otra. En otra ocasión- recalcó, regresando a ella en un beso violento. Violento al inicio, violento al final. Su lengua que trazaba un delicado camino, desde su cuello, a través de la piel libre del sujetador. Sobre él.

La combinación de la suave tela de algodón y sus labios, era algo más de lo que había pensado experimentar. Una tensión que viajaba tan rápido que no podía esperar, que no podía detenerse. Pronto recorrió todo su cuerpo. Un jadeo fue evidencia de ello, desde lo más profundo de su garganta.

Miró el sujetador, miró su cuerpo que incontrolable, se frotaba con el suyo. Volvió a sonreír, mientras sus dedos subían lentamente a través de su espalda, deteniéndose en los broches del mismo. Muy pronto cayó al suelo, entre sus piernas y Hermione pudo sentir parte de su presión, liberada.

Sus pezones delicados, parcialmente más oscuros que el resto de su cuerpo. Se miraba en el espejo, con la cabeza sobre el hombro de Snape. Con sus manos alrededor de la ancha espalda del hombre. Era diferente.

Lo mejor que había experimentado.

Una de sus manos, recorrió ese espacio que estaba oculto. Rozó uno de esos pezones sonrojados y erectos. Trazó finos círculos alrededor. Su cálida piel, esperaba más que eso. Hermione esperaba más que eso.

Deslizó sus manos, ella misma, hacia su ropa interior. Estaba comenzando a molestarle, necesitaba quitársela desesperadamente. Severus sonrió ante su gesto.

- Permíteme. Una dama no debe hacerlo por sí misma.

No dijo nada y esperó. El hombre se inclinó ligeramente y tiró de ella, en un solo movimiento. Muy pronto, la prenda cedió y ella la pateó muy lejos. No importaba en lo más mínimo.

Estaba desnuda frente al hombre, pero no sintió vergüenza. Severus Snape, no se tomó el tiempo de contemplarla y continuó lo que había comenzado. Labios explorándola, su delicado vientre. Se acercaba a su zona más sensible.

- Hermosa, sencillamente hermosa- dijo, mientras se alzaba del suelo, mientras sus labios estaba sobre su vientre y hacían su vía de regreso- una pieza de arte.

Asintió con un sonido curioso. Mientras se mordía el labio. Nunca había experimentado la dureza de la ropa, contra su cuerpo desnudo. Comenzaba a convertirse en su delirio.

Y el mundo se apagó, cuando uno de sus dedos, se perdió entre sus piernas. Gimió con fuerza, no se lo esperaba, pero había sido placentero. Permaneció allí, entre el calor de su piel. Movimientos lánguidos, suaves, como si no supiera lo que hacía. Pero lo sabía. Ya sabía lo que hacía y cómo hacerlo.

Sus manos estaban sobre sus fuertes hombros, tratando de sostenerse. Se miraba en el cristal, su rostro surcado por los orgamos de placer, que estaba experimentando. Nunca se había mirado, sintiendo placer. Era una experiencia totalmente diferente.

Y el mundo volvió a apagarse, cuando su dedo salió de ella. No dijo nada más, no hizo nada más, le permitió recuperarse del orgasmo que acababa de sentir. Sus piernas no la soportarían lo suficiente.

Se separó de ella y pudo escuchar un quejido de su parte, una protesta adormecida, casi inconsciente. Estaba en la cama, mirándola, divertido. pese a tener el ideal de querer desvestirlo, él ya había comenzado a hacerlo.

Quitó sus zapatos, calcetas y había desabotonado su camisa. Era como lo esperaba. No era un hombre de contextura fuerte, pero tampoco era algo que no podía encantarle. Su pálida piel. Estaba bien definido, pese a ser delgado. Pese a no tener tantos músculos, como otros. Sirius Black, un ejemplo de ello. Pero ella, no estaba pensando en Sirius.

Estaba desnudo, frente a ella. Estaba mirando todo su cuerpo. Lo que se podía ver y lo que no, normalmente. Severus no tomó en cuenta que ella lo estuviera mirando y muy pronto, la había levantado con delicadeza y sentado en la cama. Le había quitado sus tacones, mientras ella captaba lo que veían sus ojos. Al final, se encontró en la cama, bajo la mirada concentrada del hombre.

Sonrió, mientras Severus Snape solo estaba acostado allí, mirándola. Ella, se apoyó sobre sus rodillas y se inclinó sobre el hombre, que no dejaba de mirarla. Seguramente, su piel sabía exquisita, en sus labios.

Y no estaba equivocada.

Lo besó, como él la había besado a ella. Una combinación de pasión y deseo urgente. No duró demasiado. Habí más que simples labios, para explorar. Descendió a través de su cuello, de forma lenta y tortuosa. Terminó en su pecho, en los oscuros pelos que lo surcaban. Era una forma graciosa para ella. Seguían una línea y se perdían entre sus piernas, entre aquellos más oscuros que el resto.

Estaba maravillada. Ansiosa por probar algo más que lo mismo que solía hacerse. Y Snape no se quejó, mucho menos cuando sintió sus labios sobre él. Entre sus piernas.

El placer tenía dos vías. La vía para dar y la vía para recibir. ¿Por qué se quejaría de recibir?

Sus húmedos labios, entre sus piernas, acariciándolo, comenzaba a convertirse en algo entretenido. Un fuerte gruñido provino de su garganta y su mano terminó entre sus cabellos. Entonces, le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo. Quizá no tenía tanta idea como él, de aquello, pero parecía que hacía un buen trabajo.

Y pronto dio más que eso que esperaba. Su miembro entre sus labios, su voz no se controlaba, su "sabor" era algo que no podía describir. Solo era un gemido de placer, un jadeo. Esperaba poder controlarse, pero era complicado.

No quería terminar alli.

Sintió sus manos sobre sus hombros y se vio obligada a dejarlo. Apenas la miraba, un solo encuentro no podía terminar allí.

- Me encantaría que continuaras...- dijo, su voz entrecortada- Pero tengo otras aspiraciones. Quiero terminar en ti.

No estaba segura de entender a qué se refería. Delicadamente, la tumbó sobre su cama y la miró. Ya ninguno de los dos podía esperar. volvió a besarla. Hambriento, desesperado.

- Por favor, Severus...-susurró ella, cuando el juego comenzaba de nuevo. Cuando su recorrido por el femenino cuerpo, daba luces de querer comenzar de nuevo.

Pero no la escuchó. Estaba ocupado en delinear su vientre con su lengua, una vez más. En trazar un recorrido hasta sus piernas y de regreso. A esa zona que solía estar prohibida. No hoy, para él.

Un delicado lugar, con rizos desordenado. La parte que más gustaba a los artistas, en una pintura. Sun lengua apenas la rozó y ella arquó su espalda en un gemido suave. La noche era joven, sí, pero a ella no le importaba.

- Por favor...- suspiró y Severus se arrodilló, mirándola.

- Ya que insiste, my lady...

Se posicionó entre sus piernas y simplemente entró en un solo movimiento. Ella gimoteó fuertemente y se arqueó, cuando el embate de placer, terminó hasta en la punta de sus cabellos. Era algo simple, pero conllevaba a tantas cosas. Lo bueno del arte.

Sus movimientos eran suaves, como si fueran inseguros. Estaba bien, el placer viajando gradualmente, de un lado al otro. Alzó una de sus manos y acarició su pecho, sus pezones. Enviando escalofríos a traves de su cuerpo y el de ella. Lo podía sentir mientras la penetración y el momento, continuaba.

Ella estaba feliz, de poderse sentir, de conocerse más de lo que habría pensado. En ese instante, sí se permitió cerrar sus ojos, se permitió recrear mentalmente, lo que estaba sintiendo. Oír los jadeos, los sonidos que parecían ecos. Distantes.

Y el calmo placer, se convirtió en una necesidad urgente. Los ritmos aumentaban conforme ese dichoso placer, ebullía entre sus cuerpos. Se movían al ritmo de una suave música. Ningún acorde sobraba.

Y por supuesto, el mundo no tardó en romperse a su alrededor, una vez más. Se escuchó a sí misma, distante, gimiendo su nombre. Y claro, escuchó la respuesta, también distante. Él, su nombre en un gruñido débil.

Vino a reposar sobre su cuerpo, pero ella no le permitiría moverse. Quería saber qué se sentía abrazar a un hombre, luego de un orgasmo, tratar de calmar sus ansias. Sentir cómo se relajaba, aún dentro de su cuerpo, tratando de mantener esa intimidad, lo más que pudiera. Y él, Severus, no se quejó en lo más mínimo. Simplemente se apartó ligeramente, sin separarse de ella, para que respirara. Para que ambos cuerpos exudaran la pasión que habían estado conservando entre ellos. Que descansaran. Ambos sudorosos, exhaustos. Deseando simplemente dormirse en los brazos del otro.

- Confío plenamente...En que he superado cualquier expectativa que tuviera, sobre el amor Italiano- dijo, en la oscuridad. El único reflejo era el agua de un lago cercano, que se movía suavemente. Una imagen relajante.

- No tenía expectativas. Simplemente. Ahora tendré expectativas, para los próximos encuentros. Aunque no quiero saber, dónde aprendió todo eso. ¿Debería querer saberlo?

- No. Es suficiente con que sepa lo que a la mayoría de las mujeres les gusta. ¿O no es así, Srta. Granger?

- Lo es- dijo, cuando al final, Severus se tumbaba a su lado y ella, a reposar entre sus brazos.

- ¿Recuerda nuestro trato?

- ¿Sobre no enamoramiento ni pedidos de matrimonio? Bueno, no pensaba verme dentro de un vestido.

- Me alegro. No quisiera tener hijos ahora, ni siquiera nietos. Y en realidad, le huyo a los compromisos.

- Tanto como yo. Pero no importa. Para pensar en cuentos de hadas, están los sueños- dijo, firmemente adherida a sus brazos, ahogando un bostezo.

- Las mujeres suelen encariñarse, al hacer el amor.

- Entonces yo no soy una mujer- sonrió ella cerrando los ojos- Hay mucha noche, para pensar. Pero, por supuesto, luego de su enseñanza ya no tengo muchos deseos de encontrarme en una diatriba mental, con mis sentimientos.

- Buenas noches, Granger. O quiero decir, Hermione.

Y tan pronto amaneció, no había mucho que decir. Con los ojos cerrados aún, ella se imaginó el resto. Solo un beso pequeño y la despedida. Podía vivir con eso, el preludio había sido excitante. Se sentó en la cama, buscando su ropa. Podía repetirse, podrían encontrarse en otro país e investigar como sería el sexo allí.

Seguramente sería algo placentero. Quizá no un compromiso, pero sí, concertar una cita.

- Hasta que nos volvamos a ver- sonrió el hombre, mientras ella asentía, dentro de un taxi- Hasta que nos volvamos a ver.

- Si es que ocurre- comentó ella- Gracias por la enseñanza. La maravillosa velada. Profesor Snape. O quiero decir, Severus.


End file.
